Princess in gold
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place after "A punishment fit for a princess". Leia is taken with Jabba on a visit to his son, Rotta. Rated M for nudity, sexual references and humiliation.
1. Chapter 1 A family visit

PRINCESS IN GOLD: a star wars fan fiction by Shadowgirl999

**Takes place a month after "A punishment fit for a princess". Leia is taken with Jabba on a trip to visit his son Rotta and befriends him, but in her enslaved state, can she truly feel for him? Rated M for nudity and sexual content, some of it non-consensual.**

**CHAPTER ONE: A family visit.**

Leia slept in her golden bikini on Jabba's throne on board the _Star Jewel_, Jabba's private starship. She had been informed hours ago that they were leaving for the planet of Daluuj, a swampy world with an intense rainy season that lasted for most of the year. The purpose of the visit was to see his son, Rotta, whom Leia had been surprised to hear about. She hadn't even heard of him before, let alone seen him in person. As the Hutt's personal slave girl, Leia was going to be the jewel of her master's presence and show off to his son how powerful he had become, as usual.

"…landing sequence…touchdown in…" said a voice Leia was barely aware of in her mostly-asleep state but could almost recite by heart. "…prepare for landing."

Leia had grown tired of these trips, they were so boring. She was to sit half-naked by the Hutt's side in a skimpy, revealing outfit to display her master's power and not say a word unless she was allowed to. Leia had grown bored of such trips, as well as ashamed, since they reminded her of her former life as an official of the Rebellion. But these trips were of the business of a greedy Hutt, not a formal official, which made her despise them completely and utterly. The sleeping princess suddenly shifted as she felt her chain being tugged, her lovely eyes fluttering open.

"We have landed, exalted one." said the guard, one of Jabba's toadying sycophants. "We will prepare a cover for travel."

"Not necessary, Klaatu." Jabba said as he groped Leia's buttocks through her silk skirts. "However, my pet shall require something."

Leia looked at Jabba, avoiding eye contact as she was trained to do. She was curious as to what he was referring, and what exactly she was to do now. Leia didn't like it.

"As you have seen, my pet's outfit is not quite suited for the rain." Jabba said as he unhooked Leia's bra, making her hang her head. "Have her strip and dress her in a more suitable outfit for the rain."

Leia realized Jabba's reasoning. Lashaa silk and jerba leather were susceptible to water damage, and wearing a bikini made with such materials would damage it. The enslaved princess stood up as two Gammorean guards approached her.

"Strip." One of them told Leia as he pointed his vibroaxe at her breasts.

Leia obeyed, taking off her bikini as the guards whistled and hooted. Bib Fortuna walked up behind her as the thunder from outside sounded, taking her bra and skirts as she handed them over. Once naked, Leia stood before the others, feeling ashamed of others besides her master seeing her body, but knowing she had no choice in the matter.

"Very good, princess." Bib said as he snapped his fingers. "Lyn! Bring forth her new outfit!"

The pale Twi'lek girl walked forwards, carrying something strangely shiny, but not the kind of luster you would find in precious metals. Leia looked at the material Lyn Me was holding, realizing it was a bikini, but not a type of bikini she had ever worn before in her life.

"To protect you from the rains, princess." Lyn said as she handed her the outfit. "You wouldn't want to catch a cold from all this rain."

Leia picked it up and pressed it against her body, finding a large amount of rubbery material to cover her body in. The joy of having some form of full-body coverage elated her as she held it up like a girl testing the look of her first gown. Unfortunately, when Leia did so she noticed that the Ruberoid cloak was entirely translucent, leaving everything beneath totally visible. The undergarments consisted of a pure gold pair of pasties and a golden crotch plate with no coverage for her buttocks with no veils or even any fabric of any kind, the same skimpy outfit she had worn a lifetime ago when she was offered to Boba Fett for a night. The cloak was more of a rain slicker, but totally transparent to see whatever was underneath.

"Put it on, princess." Jabba ordered as he looked over her body. "I want my son to see how well his father treats his slaves."

Leia slowly adhered the triangular plate to her vulva and stuck the pasties onto her nipples, stepping into a pair of rubbery boots offered to her. She then wrapped the transparent rubber cloak around herself and stepped onto Jabba's throne as the entire throne hovered out the exit ramp of the _Star Jewel_ and into the rain, followed by four Gammoreans in rain-proof uniforms. Leia held the hood over her long, braided hair, the rattle of rain against the plastic assaulting her ears. She shivered slightly, the cool air drifting into her rubber coat and chilling the vast amount of skin that wasn't exposed by her gold pasties and crotch plate.

"It isn't a very long trip, my pet." Jabba said as he stroked Leia's body through the cloak. "My son will be interested in meeting you. He is a bit of a rebel in his own right, never very interested in the family business."

Leia looked at Jabba quizzically while still avoiding eye contact, leading to him kissing her with his slimy lips.

"You may speak, my pet." He said as he licked Leia's face, making her gag at the taste.

"Why would he be interested in meeting your slave, master?" Leia asked, wiping his slime off of her lips.

"He was a great admirer of you in your former life as a princess and leader of the rebellion." Jabba said as he pulled Leia closer with her chains. "He would enjoy a meeting with the woman he had such a crush on when he saw you on the news holos."

Leia blushed at having been admired so, feeling a little lighter of heart for the first time in years. Jabba's throne hovered towards a small yurt in the middle of a swampy clearing, the Gammoreans walking up to the house and knocking on the shutter-style pull-down door. A slot slid open and a pair of yellow eyes looked out at the Hutt and his guards.

"Who is it?" a deep male voice, rumbling but still identifiable as young, said to the visitors.

"Just a father visiting his only child." Jabba rumbled with a grin. "It has been a long time and I just wanted to see how you have grown, as well as inform you of some news that I have yet to show you."

"Very well." The voice said. "Come on in, but leave your guards outside."

The gate opened up and Leia was tugged as a command to follow as Jabba slithered off his throne and into the small hovel. She could tell by the tone of voice that Jabba's son apparently didn't get along with him well. She was surprised to find a Hutt living here in what appeared to be a small yurt more reminiscent of Yoda's home Luke had told her about on Dagobah. Leia had known most Hutts to be living in luxury in palaces, never in such squalor as this.

"Hi dad." Rotta said with a hint of bitterness in his voice as he looked at Leia with his yellow eyes, a mild recognizance in his expression. "And who is this?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me to not introduce her to you." Jabba said as he pulled Leia's cloak off of her body, exposing the tiny pasties and vaginal cover she wore beneath. "This is my favorite concubine, the former princess of Alderaan."

Rotta gasped as Leia's barely-clad body was exposed, his tail straightening in surprise. He looked around Leia's body as the golden outfit fit only for a stripped glistened in the dim light of his hut, Leia closing her eyes and twirling slightly as her braided hair swirled with her.

"Is she…really…?" Rotta said as he appeared to be in a state of shock, his large eyes widening.

"The princess Leia Organa, in the flesh." Jabba said with a smirk as he groped Leia's bare buttocks and stroked her back. "And plenty of it. Princess, turn around and show my son how lovely you are from behind."

Leia obediently turned around, showing off her exposed buttocks. Rotta noticed that every bit of hair but the hairs of her eyebrows, eyelashes and scalp had been removed permanently, and no doubt her vulva was bare too. He closed his eyes in shame as his father instructed Leia to bend over and spread her legs, showing off her rear end even better. Rotta hated himself for admitting it, even privately, but she was absolutely beautiful. Sexy, athletic and well-built, with firm breasts and healthy skin. He felt the human male genitalia being created in his body against his will, his body running on pure instinct as he felt them tightening with erection. Rotta kept them hidden beneath his skin folds as he struggled not to look at the nearly-naked woman before him.

"What do you think, my boy?" Jabba asked with a smirk.

Rotta gulped, holding back his anger at his father for treating her in such a manner. He took a deep breath and swallowed his slime as Leia cowered before him.

"Very pretty, father." He said as he looked Leia over, keeping his eyes roving around her non-intimate regions.

"Perhaps you would like to see more." Jabba said with a teasing chuckle as he immediately unfastened Leia's pasties and crotchplate, handing them over to a guard. "Princess, show my son your lovely body."

Leia stood naked, humiliated at having been exposed before one who is not her master. Rotta screwed his eyes shut, ashamed at seeing Leia in such a low state. He felt anger at his father for treating her in such a way, but was afraid to tell him how he felt. Rotta took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking at her beautiful body.

"Princess, say hello to my son." Jabba said as he groped her nude body in his hands.

"Hello, Rotta." Leia said, not looking him in the eye as per her training.

"So, you found a new girl for your throne." Rotta said with venom in his voice. "Why did you have to do such a thing to such a strong woman?"

"To show my power." Jabba said with annoyance in his voice. "You know how much the other Hutt's respect power and wealth. If I own a concubine such as her, they will all hold me in such high regard I will even surpass my Uncle Ziro in status!"

"You mean my kidnapper?" Rotta said with venom in his tone.

"Oh yes, of course. Forgive me, my son." Jabba said as he petted Rotta on the head. "Your uncle is still considered very powerful, but I do abhor what he did to you. You might annoy me sometimes, but you are still my son."

Rotta pulled away and sulked, looking angry.

"Hard to forget something like that, isn't it?" he said as he slithered over to a pot on a stove. "There's some creamed grains on the table and I'm cooking some pasta and paddy frogs, you want some?"

"Yes indeed, my son." Jabba said as he slithered forwards, pulling Leia's leash with him. "You too, my pet. You need your protein, some extra carbs and some fibers if you want to remain sexy and strong."

"Of course, master." Leia said as she sat naked on a small chair made of carved stone with leather cushioning.

She bowed and kissed Rotta's hand as he served her a bone plate of pasta with a wood bowl of boiled soup with live paddy frogs in it and a plastic bowl of creamed grains. The naked princess felt some comfort from Rotta's presence compared to her master, noticing how attentive and compassionate he was to her needs as she ate as she was conditioned to, with only her mouth like an animal. The pasta was tasty, well-cooked with imported Bantha cheese and various seasonings, and Leia enjoyed it very much. She ate a mouthful of paddy frog and then ate some of the creamed grains with only her mouth as Jabba handed her a bowl of fruit juice, leaving Leia to lap it up like a pet cat.

"She can feed herself, you know." Rotta said in annoyance as Jabba lapped up the creamed grains from his bowl.

"Her?" Jabba said with a chuckle as the naked Leia ate a handful of pasta from his hand. "She depends upon me for everything. For clothing, for food, for the privilege of using a refresher, my slave's every action in life is because I say she can take said action."

"She has a name." Rotta said with more venom behind his tone.

"She has a new name." Jabba argued as he snapped his fingers. "Tell my son your title, my pet."

"You father's pet is named 'Kun'chee', master Rotta." Leia said as she continued eating naked.

"Seriously, how immature can you get?" Rotta hissed at Jabba in annoyance. "You named her 'vagina'?"

Jabba chuckled, slapping Leia on the bare back and knocking her face into the bowl of yogurt. She gasped and sat back up, coughing and wiping the creamy food from her face.

"It's what she is, isn't it? A hole through which we sate our lusts?" Jabba argued with a chuckle as he licked the food from Leia's face. "She is most…accommodating. Princess!"

Leia immediately stood up, bowing obediently.

"You shall eat this food where it falls." Jabba commanded, tossing the entire bowl across the table.

The bowl hit Rotta's tail and splattered, the plastic bowl emptying onto his son's skin where the grains stuck fast. The bowl rattled as it rolled on the ground, rolling towards the naked, enslaved princess as she crawled towards Rotta and immediately started licking the yogurt off of his sticky skin, making him blush as his tail hardened in arousal.

"You see?" Jabba said with a laugh. "She does anything I wish her to! It took some doing, but she is worth it. Which brings me to my next point."

He cleared his throat as Leia finished eating the creamed grains off of Rotta's body, turning to her master for a new order.

"Princess, you shall spend the night with my son tonight." Jabba said as he slithered over to a bedroom in the small hut. "Give him a good time. I assume the guest room is done up just the way I like it, boy?"

"Yep, the usual." Rotta said as he nervously gulped at the sight of the naked, enslaved Leia kneeling before him and finishing licking the yogurt off of his skin.

"Good, now make sure to use these for my lovely pet." Jabba said as he handed him a package.

Rotta opened it up. There was a rubber bra inside, along with a huge, padded diaper and a giant rubber panty to stop any leaks. Leia stood up and closed her eyes, picking up the degrading outfit and sliding it onto her naked body.

"Be sure to change her, she'll probably need to be changed at least once or twice during the night." Jabba said with a chuckle as he slithered into the bedroom, disappearing into the darkness.

Rotta sighed and looked at Leia as the enslaved princess sat in her rubber bikini and diaper, her shame at wearing such infantile clothing evident.

"Princess, come this way." He said as he tugged on Leia's chains. "It's time for bed."

Leia immediately stood up and walked, looking nervous. She followed Rotta into his bedroom, fear in her eyes. Rotta felt so sorry for her, knowing how much pain and degradation she had been through already. He could tell her will had been broken long ago, and that saddened him to know that she was no longer the fiery princess he had such a crush on. The real question was, how was he going to make her comfortable for the night?

**To be continued.**

**Please comment, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: a night with Rotta

PRINCESS IN GOLD CHAPTER 2: a night with Rotta

**Not much to say here, but contains consensual sexual contact, nudity and diaper use by an adult woman. Adults only please.**

Leia walked into Rotta's bedroom in her rubber bra and diaper covered in a giant rubber panty, the moisture in the air making condensation drip on her skin. Rotta looked at her with a mixture of fascination and pity, knowing what this poor woman had been through. He heard the crinkles of Leia's giant, padded diaper, the squeaking of the wet rubber of her bikini, knew he would change her when she needed it.

"Leia?" he asked, turning around and motioning towards a small bathtub set in the floor like a Jacuzzi, carved out of polished crystal from the caves of Daluuj.

Suddenly, Leia was in front of him, kneeling and bowing her head low.

"What is it you require of your pet, master?" she said quickly, practically on command.

"I was about to ask if you wanted a bath." Rotta said as he pointed to the bathtub. "You must be dirty from such a long day."

Leia looked down at herself. She was filthy from the sweat and grime she had come into contact with on the _Khetanna_ and she could agree, she needed a bath. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll get it warmed up." Rotta said as he turned on the tap, testing the water with his hands.

Leia reached around and tried at her bra straps, struggling with the rubbery material. It was to no avail, they were too tight and stretchy and she just couldn't do it.

"Master Rotta?" she asked, looking at him as he turned. "Could you help you father's pet with her bra?"

Rotta blushed dark red as he slithered over, unclipping the tight rubber bra as Leia undid her diaper and unbraided her hair. He respectfully covered his eyes to hide her naked body as Leia climbed to the lip of the tub, opening one eye and gasping when he saw her ready to jump into the basin.

"Wait!" Rotta shouted too late, as Leia was in mid-air. "It's not-!"

Leia landed in the water with a splash, shrieking as she realized she had dove into frigid, icy water. She shivered and sat in the tub as she noticed a small dial slowly counting up.

"It's an old model, it takes a while to heat up." Rotta said as he pressed button on the control panel built into the wall. "What temperature would you like it?"

"75 degrees, please master." Leia said as Rotta adjusted the dial with a sigh.

"Please don't call me that." Rotta said as he pressed the button to activate the heating element. "Just call me Rotta. Um…I guess that's an order."

"Very well, Rotta." Leia said as she leaned back in the tub, the water slowly feeling warmer. "Thank you for providing your father's pet with such luxury."

Rotta looked sad as he picked up Leia's rubber bikini and diaper, hanging them up on a little hook on the wall and handing Leia a box of soaps and shampoo. He watched the naked princess-turned-slave girl as she soaked in the steaming water, scrubbing her legs and washing her hair. Rotta handed her a small laser trimmer to shave her legs and blushed when she was shaving her vulva, turning around.

"Do you need any help?" he asked as Leia turned around to look at him, shaving her thighs with the trimmer.

"Your father's pet does require a little help with her hair." Leia said as she flipped her wet, chestnut-brown hair behind her, which flopped onto the ground and plastered itself to the stone floor of the bathtub. "Could you please help your father's slave with scrubbing it?"

"Okay, you don't have to keep calling yourself that." Rotta said as he slithered over to Leia, taking her hair in his stubby fingers. "He isn't here right now, remember? Call yourself Leia, it's your name and I don't want you calling yourself anything else in my presence."

"Of course master, your father's pe…I…will try to remember." Leia said, catching herself before she closed her lovely eyes.

"And yes, I will help you with your hair." Rotta said as he slithered closer, taking Leia's hair in his hands and rubbing shampoo into it.

Leia closed her eyes in bliss and shaved her shins and underarms as she felt his large hands scrubbing her hair, the tender sensations of actually enjoying a bath. Usually, she would be made to shower quickly, rushed through it by Melina Carniss and spanked with a flat metal bar until her butt was bruised if she didn't hurry. Sometimes Melina would even chain her wrists to the showerhead and forcibly scrub her rougher than necessary, even douching her uncomfortably in front of male guards and other slave girls who were showering. And the times she was forced to take baths with Jabba were even worse, the rapes she was subjected to were absolute torture. Compared to that, this felt absolutely blissful.

"Rotta, could you scrub…um…_my_…body as well?" Leia asked, making Rotta gulp nervously. "And…join me in the tub?"

"Of course, y-your highness." Rotta said nervously as he slithered into the tub via a steep stone ramp leading into the basin, picked up a sponge and squeezed soap into it, scrubbing it all over Leia's body as she scrubbed him with a sponge. "W-We may as w-well expedite the p-process."

As he did so, he couldn't help but notice the inflamed lips of the woman's vulva, shuddering as he knew the cause all too well.

"Leia, does my father…mate with you?" he asked as he scrubbed her body.

"Every night." Leia answered in a flat tone, shivering and cleaning Rotta's arms as the sponge was rubbed over her vulva.

"And do you have to take off the outfits he gives you every time he says?" Rotta asked, shivering as he scrubbed her hair with one hand and her legs with the other.

"I…I would prefer not to talk about this anymore." Leia said as she shuddered, leaning into Rotta's moist body and rubbing soap into his folds of flab as he lay in the huge tub.

"Sorry! I'll just…continue here." Rotta said as he scrubbed Leia's body with the sponge and cleaned her body completely, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair as she finished scrubbing his tail and arms. "I think we're done here."

Rotta helped Leia out of the tub, water dripping off of her beautiful body as she exited the huge basin. He slithered out using the tub's ramp, slithering onto the floor and draining the tub by opening the drainage grate in the bottom of the tub and flushing it out into the swamps.

"Here, stand over the grating." Rotta said as he directed the naked, soaking-wet slave girl over to a metal grating.

Leia stood over the grating, which felt slightly warm to her bare feet. A blast of hot air hit her with tremendous force, not enough to knock her over but just enough to feel at least some force from the air. She stood over the grate and whipped her hair around, letting it dry completely before he stepped over to a pole and picked up her rubber bra and giant rubber-coated diaper, laying down on a reclining chair as Rotta slithered out into another room and disappeared. Leia liked him, liked his attitude, she just felt so comfortable around him. She winced as she felt her bladder and bowels contracting and didn't fight it, instead allowing herself to relieve herself into the rubber and cloth garment.

"Rotta?" she called out as the Hutt entered the room again.

"What is it, Leia?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I need to be changed." Leia said, blushing in utter shame.

Rotta turned redder than leia as he realized what that meant.

"Okay…just…hold on a minute." He said as he slowly folded the recliner into a bed. "I'll get you changed."

Leia winced at the scent of her own waste as Rotta undid her diaper and threw it away, cleaning her with chemical rub and replacing it with another rubbery diaper. As he did so, he noticed a considerable amount of diaper rash underneath, and a little irritation around her breasts. He hadn't seen before because he hadn't intruded upon her privacy, but the slave girl was covered in a red rash. Leia looked terrible beneath the rubber bikini.

"Leia…does this outfit feel comfortable?" he asked in concern.

"No, not in the least." Leia admitted as she sighed and eagerly itched at the tight rubber of her bra. "I can barely get into it in the first place. It feels so…infantile…that I can't even get comfortable laying still."

Rotta felt sadness in his heart as Leia sat there, nearly naked in a rubber diaper bikini she hated. He sighed as Leia itched around her waistband, looking miserable.

"Okay, take those off immediately." Rotta said, a little harsher than intended. "Get naked and get comfortable. If you feel shy naked, you can put on a blanket, just don't wear that awful rubber bikini anymore when you are with me."

Leia eagerly stripped off the rubbery diaper and bra, sighing in relief as the uncomfortable garment fell to the ground, feeling wonderful as her body was free again. She stood naked before Rotta as he pulled open a refresher, leaving her an option besides her diaper to use.

"Oh, thank you." Leia said, yawning as he hugged Rotta close, her naked body feeling warm and cozy against his.

"You're welcome, Leia." Rotta said as he pulled out a large, soft bed mad out of soft waterproof material. "I'm afraid I don't have anything else besides here to sleep tonight. Is this okay?"

"Very much so, Rotta." Leia said as she walked over to the Hutt, who was now handing her a bottle of fluoride rinse Jabba had lent him.

She swished with it and spat, the rinse cleaning every inch of plaque off of her teeth in an instant. Leia then followed him to his bed and climbed onto his tail, hugging it close.

"Um…Leia…?" Rotta asked, nervously shivering. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to pleasure you." Leia said as she kissed his tail, making him shudder. "I can tell you want it."

Rotta blushed dark red, shaking as Leia hugged his tail close.

"No! Well…I do, but you don't…you can't…what…?"

"Well, it's not like it's my first time." Leia said as she looked at him with a lustful stare. "Come on, don't deny yourself."

Rotta looked down in shame as the naked princess stood before him and kissed him.

"It's okay, Rotta." She whispered in his earhole as she kissed his slimy earlobe. "I want this. Don't feel guilty, this is all me."

Rotta considered this. Could he do this? Would he feel guilty in the morning? Leia interrupted his thoughts by kissing him and pressing her firm breasts against his folds of flab, making a pair of human genitalia spring from his body.

"If you really want this, princess…" Rotta said as he kissed Leia, holding her up by using one of his large hands as a seat. "…then I shall do so."

He slithered onto the bed and slid a curtain closed around it for privacy, cutting off the outside world. The rains fell outside, pattering on the roof for ambience. The slug and the woman were to be joined as one flesh, and nothing could stop it and neither of them wanted to. Tonight was a night for loving.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: to seduce a Hutt

**A PRINCESS IN GOLD CHAPTER 3:**

**To seduce a Hutt**

**Graphic sexual content between a human and two Hutts, some of it with dubious consent, ahead, adults only!**

Leia kissed Rotta over and over again, moving down to his manhood as the Hutt gasped with pleasure. The naked princess was shining in the dim light, her hot pink rubber diaper panty and rubber bra hung upon the wall as she opened her lovely mouth wide.

"Deep breath, Leia." Rotta said as the princess smiled and gulped in air into her powerful lungs, her firm breasts expanding with the intake of oxygen.

She then took his gigantic penis into her mouth, making Rotta moan in pleasure as she suckled expertly. Leia stroked his huge testicles as he thrust in her mouth gently, making his huge balls expand slightly with the buildup of semen.

"Oumm…" Leia moaned through a mouthful of cock. "…mummph, Rottha, yurm cockth ith tho yummyth."

She suckled harder and harder, making Rotta groan in pleasure as she sucked and bobbed, making his cock hard as a rock. Leia then pulled off and licked some of his precum from the tip, swallowing it and gasping at the taste as she stroked his testicles.

"Let me mount your cock." She whispered, making him blush as he grasped her hips in his huge hands, pulling the naked, collared princess onto his manhood.

Leia squatted and sat upon Rotta's enormous penis, taking the entire length into her vagina. Rotta gasped in tune with Leia as she spread her long legs and ground against his cock, thunder from outside booming as the Daluuj rain poured down as usual. He felt a perverse pleasure at possibly pleasing Leia even more than Jabba could, kind of a middle finger to his old man.

"Leia, get on your hands and knees." Rotta said, pulling Leia off of his huge cock.

"Are you not pleased, Rotta?" Leia asked as she climbed off of his manhood and knelt on the bed.

"Yes, but I think it's time to give you a little more pleasure." Rotta said with a smirk as she wiggled his forefinger and middle finger. "Deep breath, please."

Leia took a deep breath as Rotta slowly slid his slimy fingers into her vagina and anus simultaneously, pumping in and out of both orifices as the naked princess gasped and moaned.

"Oooh…" she moaned as she felt Rotta's digits slowly wriggling inside of her most private orifices, making her feel unwholesomely horny. "…oh, Rotta…more…please, more…"

Rotta flexed his huge fingers inside of Leia's vagina, feeling the tenderized inner walls of a woman who had been raped an average of 3 times daily for years. They felt raw, used, and were toughened up so much that they felt like knotted trees. Leia clenched her thighs and squeezed Rotta's fingers with her vaginal walls, tightening herself around them as the ribbed surface stroked along her insides.

"Leia, what are you-?" Rotta asked before Leia placed a hand on his lips to hush him.

"The other girls in the palace taught me how to do this." Leia said as she squeezed his fingers tighter, grinding against him and moaning. "It makes…ooh…it makes…your inner muscles…clench tighter…makes for a much…more powerful…orgasm…"

Leia bucked back and forth and moaned loudly, Rotta's tail wrapping around her midsection as his huge genitals twitched. She ground against his huge fingers and moaned loudly as he plunged them deeper and stretched them apart, opening her vulva and stretching her vaginal lips to extreme lengths.

"Ooh, just like that…!" Leia moaned as she ground against him even more, making him blush as she felt his frigid skin inside of her vagina. "More, Rotta, more…"

She bucked and ground back and forth, her juices leaking out onto his fingers and slickening them as they slid deeper and deeper. Rotta's already-erect cock twitched as Leia moaned out loud and closed her eyes, bucking back and forth like mad.

"Now may I mount you?" she asked, looking deep into Rotta's golden eyes with her own brown ones.

Rotta nodded, taking hold of Leia's hand as she mounted his manhood. Leia moaned as the huge rod was plunged into her moist vagina, making her gaps in pleasure. She closed her lovely brown eyes as she ground back and forth, gasping and moaning. Suddenly, she felt a third hand touch her bare back and yelped, Rotta blushing at the sudden intruder as they both turned to look.

"Mind if I cut in, son?" Jabba rumbled as Rotta blushed furiously.

"And what the hell are you doing in here, dad?" Rotta hissed in frustration as he covered Leia's naked form with his hands.

"Just coming in to share what is mine." Jabba said as he slithered towards Leia, his huge cock hardening at the sight of her bare, smooth back with the lovely birthmark that always caught his attention. "Oh don't worry, I'll let you look at her front…while I take her from the back."

Rotta sighed as Jabba slithered behind Leia, his cock hardening to its full extent. He ignored his father and turned downwards, looking the lovely princess in the eyes. Rotta touched Leia's face as Jabba loomed behind her, his shadow falling over the naked sex slave.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said as he stroked Leia's face.

"I won't." Jabba said with a laugh as he thrust his pelvis forward, his titanic cock plunging deep into Leia's unlubricated anus.

Leia groaned in utter pain as Jabba entered her from behind, Rotta thrusting deeper as the princess turned sex slave was sandwiched between the two massive Hutts. She cried out in pain and pleasure as Jabba's cock rubbed her insides raw like a rod of sandpaper, pumping in and out with a sickening squelching noise. Rotta continued to pump inside of her womanhood with gentle thrusts, touching and kissing her breasts gently as Jabba spanked Leia and took her entire head in his mouth, making the naked princess moan out loud.

"Dad, you're going to suffocate her!" Rotta protested as he gently pumped in and out of Leia's womanhood. "Let her go!"

Jabba just grinned as he suckled on her head like a lollipop, making Leia gasp for air before letting her go.

"AUUGH!" Leia moaned as her head was set free, her lovely face soaked in saliva.

Jabba plunged deeper into her rear and thrust upwards multiple times, giving Leia several orgasms from the penetration. Rotta pumped in and out as Leia's vagina squeezed him tighter and tighter, clinging to him before she exploded in orgasm, throwing her head back as Rotta continued plunging his unsated cock inside of her body. Jabba grabbed her body and twisted her around on Rotta's penis, making her gasp and moan as she was twisted 180 degrees around.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Rotta asked, concern in his voice.

"Teaching you the spit roast position, son." Jabba said with a grin as he set Leia on her hands and knees, making her gasp as Rotta's huge cock remained inside of her pussy. "Now for this, you make sure your woman is on her hands and knees and you are in one of her holes. Then, your partner plunges into the hole directly across from it."

Leia obediently opened wide as Rotta gasped in shock, watching as his father rammed his huge cock into Leia's open mouth. Rotta hated this. Leia's mouth, previously used to inspire millions with speeches and proposals, was used to slake his father's and his lust. Rotta hated how he had transformed Leia from a strong, virginal leader into a sex doll with little more than a body to pleasure males. He continued pumping in and out of Leia's pussy, making her moan and gag on Jabba's huge cock. Leia continued moaning and gasping with two Hutt cocks inside of her body, pleasuring both at the same time. She felt the burning, tingling sensation in her vagina that meant another orgasm was near. Leia ignored it. She knew it would come whenever it did, or rather, when she did. It was only a matter of time.

**6 hours later…**

"Urrgh! Umph, umph, umph…." Leia moaned as Jabba's humungous penis plunged in and out of her lovely mouth, Rotta's cock following suit in her pussy.

She humped up and down and groaned as she suffered through a 50th orgasm at the hands of the two Hutts. Leia was exhausted, running purely on fumes now as the huge cocks inside of her throbbed furiously.

"Da eitha!" Jabba exclaimed as he exploded inside of Leia's mouth, filling her throat with his thick, sticky cum and pulling out, squirting it all over her face.

Leia gasped and swallowed it as it entered her mouth, closing her eyes as the thick, milky substance covered her lovely face in a mask of cum. Rotta looked at her in pity as he plunged into her pussy harder and harder, making her moan and gasp as he finally felt his testicles shrink as they pumped more and more cum into Leia's spongey vulva, emitting the rush of relief that was orgasm.

"Good job, son…good job." Jabba said as he patted Rotta on the back with his filthy, cum-coated hands. "You may have the princess for the rest of tonight. We leave in the morning."

Rotta cradled Leia in his arms as the naked, worn-out princess collapsed in a heap, her filthy face unrecognizable through the mask of juices that coated it. The rain outside poured down as usual, but the cum on Leia's face stayed goopy and dry, like a clay facial for a sex slave.

"Here, let me help you." Rotta said as he grabbed out a towel and rubbed the cum off of Leia's body, grabbing a sponge and soaking it in hot water. "I'll get you clean for tonight. Just hold still."

Leia sniffled through the globs of cum over her face, licking it off of her lips as Rotta wiped her body and face clean.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Leia snuggled into his body, exhausted from the night's activities.

"I just want to sleep now." Leia said as she slid the diaper and rubber panty and bra set onto her body. "No more delaying the inevitable."

"You don't have to wear-" Rotta started before Leia flopped down to sleep on his tail, drifting off to sleep.

He coiled his tail around her and swaddled her like a mother holding a baby, cuddling Leia in his tail. Rotta felt sorry for her as she hugged his tail close, worrying. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered several things. How many time would his father humiliate her and his son like this? Why did he even do this in the first place? Why did Leia even go along with him? Rotta had a feeling that before the visit was over, he'd be sorry he even asked any of them.

**To be concluded.**


	4. Chapter 4: goodbyes

**A PRINCESS IN GOLD CHAPTER 4:**

**Goodbyes**

**The next morning…**

The sunset on Daluuj shone throne the windows of Rotta's small hut, illuminating Leia's body in the sunshine. The princess was still clad in her rubber bra and panty, as well as the diaper, which was unbelievably uncomfortable for her. Rotta slept with the girl wrapped around his arms as she awoke with a start.

"Oh god…" Leia moaned as she squatted down and grimaced, her bowels desperately needing to be emptied.

She squatted and pushed with all her might, her loosened anus releasing the waste from her body. Leia then stood up in her full diaper, her bra feeling uncomfortable on her medium-sized breasts. For some reason, Jabba was nowhere to be found. Leia waddled over in her huge, padded diaper, looking around for Jabba as suddenly, a cold hand grabbed her shoulder and she shrieked, her bladder giving out from terror.

"Kun'chee!" a mechanical voice cried out as Leia jumped and turned around, noticing the now-reprogrammed C-3PO behind her. "Kun'chee, master Jabba has announced that we are to leave at once!"

Leia shivered as she stood before him, blinking to clear her vision as her diaper was full, soggy, and starting to smell. Jabba's huge shadow fell over her as she stood before them, scantily-clad and filthy.

"Then we shall have to make time to change my helpless pet, talk droid." Jabba said as he pointed to Leia, snapping his fingers as C-3PO grabbed Leia and set her on her back on a table, pulling off the rubber panty and unwrapping her huge, padded diaper. "Hold on my pet, this won't take but a moment."

Leia looked away in shame as C-3PO instantly undid her diaper, threw it into a waste can, rubbed her down with awful-smelling cleaner and then put a fresh diaper on the enslaved princess. Rotta was rubbing his eyes to wake up as he saw Leia's humiliation before his eyes, sighing as he saw Leia slide the uncomfortable rubber panty and bra back on as soon as her ballooning diaper was re-attached.

"Why do you do that to women, dad?" he asked, confused. "It's disgusting and humiliating for them."

"Exactly." Jabba said with a grin. "Take away your slave girls' sense of self, their sense of independence, their control over their own bodies, and soon you have an obedient girl willing to service you for fear of more being taken from them."

"Well, that's not how I work." Rotta said as he helped Leia to her feet. "I take it you two are leaving now?"

"Yes, we'll visit some other time." Jabba said as Leia's rubber diaper bikini crinkled and squeaked with every movement due to the moisture in the air that now coated its surface. "Back to Tattooine, my pet."

"Goodbye, Rotta. I love you!" Leia said as she blew him a kiss.

Rotta blushed as Jabba laughed, slithering through the swamps to a speeder parked with several of his men to take him and Leia back to the _Star Jewel_. He thought of how, for years, he had wanted to meet Leia. How many times he had fantasized about her in many…intimate ways. He regretted that now, he had met her in such a broken state, like a prostitute.

"Goodbye, Leia." He said sadly, slithering back to his small hut in the swamps.

The Daluuj sunshine beat down on him as it started to rain again, as usual there. Rotta stood in the rain and slithered out into a marsh, pulling mushrooms and sliding them into bag as he remembered Leia's spirit, her lovely face, her mesmerizing body, the hair that draped over her shoulders and onto her lovely breasts…

"Poor girl." He thought as he remembered his attempts last night to try and break her mental conditioning.

Rotta realized Leia may very well be a sex slave for life, as many of his father's women were. It broke his heart to think that he had violated Leia, that the Leia he knew as a fiery, powerful, intelligent and educated warrior woman was no more. He couldn't bear the thought of his father raping her every night, forcing her to humiliate herself daily and disgusting her and mocking her for his court every day. The very thought that he was related to such a monster…Rotta sighed and slumped over as his heart broke. He knew there was only one thing to do now.

"Goodbye forever, Leia." He said as he pulled out the root of a plant he knew to be poisonous, chomping down on the entire plant and eating it in two bites.

He gagged and choked as his saliva bubbled up in a frothy display of death, his huge eyes rolling back and filling with tears as his tail writhed and wriggled like mad. Rotta screamed out loud in utter pain as he collapsed, near-dead. The last thing he saw in his mind's eye was his father's lovely slave girl, her soft lips, her chestnut-brown hair, her alabaster skin, her dark brown eyes that looked into his…and then he was gone. Dead to all and the last thought was of a beautiful woman. Rotta had no regrets, and his life was done now. As the _Star Jewel _blasted off and disappeared into hyperspace, Rotta's body became a next for the insects of Daluuj, as the last thought of his entire life remained in his mind to the moment of death.

His last thought was of beautiful princess in gold, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his entire life. And now, in his death.

**The end. **

**Good thing this is an AU story, because this would be too sad to be in the prime reality. Tell me what you think in the comments, and favorite if you like this story. **


End file.
